fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokèmon Electrum Version
Pokemon Electrum Version is an upcoming remake of the 2nd Generation Pokemon Games; Pokemon Gold & Silver, as well as by proxy their first remakes Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver. The 2nd remakes seek to expand more greatly on the games, increasing the story to a greater degree and also adding in new gameplay elements to make the game more unique from previous entries. Pokemon Electrum Version is to be released in the Nintendo Switch. Synopsis Following the events that occured in Kanto the now disbanded Team Rocket has caused a wave of the remaining members of the villainous organization to defer to Johto and attempt to start up the organization that had brought Kanto to its knees a short three years ago. Meanwhile great strides in technology and science are being made in the various cities and towns of Johto, due to its particular spot on the continent being known as the Breadbasket, it is home to numerous species of Pokemon that are often hard to find in other regions and the bounty of plants provides refuge for many of the Pokemon that were thought to be on the verge of extinction or even extinct themselves. One researcher, Prof. Walker ''a researcher of ancient civilizations in Johto recently uncovered a massive burial mound for a tribal group knows as the ''Alph whom he theorizes may have been one of the first civilizations of humans on the planet. This has caused an influx of scientists and adventurers to the normally quiet region opening up many of the previously closed off areas of the region to exploration. This combination of Team Rocket splinters rising up in Johto and a wave of researchers clawing open old tombs across Johto has left the native population in a state of unrest and tensions are brewing as some fear an omen found in the Ruins of Alph of a curse that was laid upon the ancient civilization that may rise again. Gameplay Unlike previous games in the series, although a clear trend had been made following the 7th Generation, Pokemon Electrum has fully moved away from Turn-Based combat of its predecessors, instead having Real-Time battles with a greater focus towards action allowing the player's to control their Pokemon while waiting for their moves to become ready to use. Much of the strategy around moves has been adjusted to this new playstyle as moves now have the added factor of their patterns allowing for moves that had previously fallen to the wayside due to the gradual power creep in previous generations to effectively be rendered moot. Exploration remains an important part of the game as the player is free to explore the region to its fullest extent and discover the various Field Moves Pokemon possess to be used for accessing the deepest depths and highest peaks in the region. The player will also get a considerable amount of insight into the two major storypoints for the game by exploring fully, something that is hinted at throughout the main story, but is specifically designed as a reward for those that explore. In general the other systems of the series remain relatively unchanged with only the accommodations needed to make battling more enjoyable and fluid. Returning from previous games in the series are the mini-games that allow the player alternative options to post-game content rather than just battling. The Pokeathlon from Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver returns once more and has been expanded upon with new events and more in-depth mechanics in each of its sports. The National Park Bug Catching Contest also returns although has been completely rehauled into an entirely different genre as now the player directly controls their character and must try to catch as many Bug Pokemon as possible in the limited time, with different points for different bugs. The mini-game has a slight stealth element to it although is also arcade-like in its point-based system. The player will also find that there are two new Pokemon Catching Contests in Johto, one near the Icy Path and one at Cianwood City for Ice-Type Pokemon and Mountainous Pokemon respectively. The Dojo which had previously held little importance aside from the Ho-Oh & Lugia events in the games has been expanded upon, aside from its critical role in the overall story relating to the Alph Civilization, it is also now the home of a Rhythm-based Mini-game which acts simiarily to the Pokeathlon events and uses the same stats from the Pokeathlon for the Pokemon. National Park Returning to the series once more is the National Park Minigame, drastically changed the game is now more focused around the player's reaction time and ability of observation. The game has the player go about looking for and capturing Bug-Types (and other types of Pokemon) using the Park Balls. There are no battles for this instead the player will see the Pokemon in the overworld and can throw the Park Ball by using a targeting reticle, by identifying where a Pokemon is (if it is camouflaged) the player will increase their chance of capturing said Pokemon The player must be careful as getting too close to some Pokemon will cause them to flee, the main aim is to earn the most amount of points, this can vary according to what Pokemon the player caught with rare Pokemon like Scyther and Pinsir worth more than Caterpie or Weedle. More TBA Pokeathlon TBA Safari Zone TBA The Johto Region The Johto Region has seen a substantial increase in the region size with more areas to visit and some new seetlements as well. The player will also find that a number of the routes in the game have been completely overhauled to give several of them new and distinct personalities. Interestingly unlike the previous games the player will not have full access to Kanto upon completing the game, it's explained that following the events of the 2nd Kanto Remakes, Kanto had fallen into a slump as a massive sector of industry had effectively disappeared overnight, some of the towns and cities had become mostly abandoned and this especially hit hard for the East Coast cities which relied heavily on the trade between the businesses and overseas companies. South-East Johto Known as the bridge between Kanto and Johto, the Sotuh-East Johto Region is an area containing lowlands and marshes that make the land excellent for farming due to the consistent rains. It is also one of the lowest populated sectors of Johto with only Newbark Town and Cherrygrove City as notable settlements. Often though the two settlements will receive the waves of tourists visiting the two regions, often stopping in Cherrygrove which is one of the more culturally tuned settlements in the region with its buildings standing with brilliant floral patterns adorning them. Interestingly a few decades ago, to help with agriculture some domesticated Pokmemon were released into the region to make it more suitable for agriculture however many escaped leading to the high presence of Farfetch'd and Bouffalant in the region. Some researchers estimate this accidental introduction saved the Farfetch'd species from extinction as its numbers in other regions dwindled due to greater competition. Central Johto Central Johto, located on the large island that's separated from the rest of the mainland by rivers and the ocean, it is the north half of the island and is the most populated area in the region containing two of the largest cities; Violet City & Goldenrod City. Most of the area around Central Johto is known for being an ancient Alph Hub and some theorize that somewhere near Goldenrod City is where an equally great city the Alphs built long ago was founded. Often many tourists from far and wide will visit Goldenrod for the exquisite technological feats the city has and the many events and activities around the city, many will also visit Violet City for the cultural heritage the city has. One of its core foundations being an old faith practised by a large percentage of the city's population known as Sprout whom worship the Pokemon Bellsprout referring to it with divinity. The areas around Central Johto are also a treasure trove for adventurers as the mountainside carves stunning coastal landscapes among rough terrain and grassland plains. South Johto The southern area of Johto is distinguished by being one of the most heavily forested areas on the entire continent, barely touched by humanity in thousands of years the only notable town being Azalea Town, a small settlement right on the edge of the island tip. Many regard the area as one of the most naturally beautiful pieces of land in Johto as the dense forests give way to stunning clearings overlooking the ocean and the beautiful Silverleaf Trees that coat the forests. Some say that the Ancient Alph Civilization that once lived here had brought trees from all across the world to this one area as tribute to a legendary Pokemon of the forests. The remains of the Alph civilization in these areas is evident but is so heavily damaged from the plants that've grown over them it's impossible to tell exactly what Pokemon if it was even a Pokemon they worshipped in this area. North Johto One of the most well-known areas of Johto to foreigners, North Johto is as its name suggests the northern area of Johto and is in general a mixture of the overall atmosphere of Johto with generally more traditional towns, a mountain and some forests and rivers that are all set to the backdrop of a slightly mild/temperate environment. The area is one of the richest in history with legends of all sorts sprouting up from both Ecruteak City and Mahogany Town as well as Mt. Mortar and the Lake of Rage. The very trees in the area sparkle a beautiful golden hue as though they're locked in a perpetual autumn and often many come to North Johto simply to take in the scenery especially in the area North of Ecruteak City. Many of the more experienced trainers in the region will refer to Mt. Mortar as the turning point in their adventures often referring to it as the greatest Non-League challenge one can face in Johto. North-West Johto One of the less verdant areas of Johto although never the less quite a spectacle to behold, the North-West area of Johto is home to some of the great farmlands of Johto and includes the mighty Gold Mountain, a range of mountains from which the sun rises from in the morning that creates a beautiful golden glow upon its shimmering peaks which are said to be rich with Copper Ore. The southern border of the North-West Johto is along the great Coastal City of Olivine City, said to be as rich with its fisheries as it is with its tourists, the city strikes a strange tone with other Johtoan Locals for its modern style like Goldenrod but heavy inspiration from the Hoenn Region. The great mining home in the mountains known as Plume Town is where many miners gather in hopes of getting rich of the vast ore veins in the Gold Mountain Range. The area is quite treacherous however so many of the miners are also experienced Pokemon Trainers as a result. Off to the West of Olivine City is the legendary Johto Battle Frontier which is said to house the most powerful trainers from across the globe and is only permitted entry by those that have beaten a league Champion. Pokedex The Indigo League The Indigo League refers to the organization that organizes the Gyms and League System for trainers to organize under and have competitive but not threatening battles. The Indigo League specifically covers what is known as the Kanchuko Province which includes Kanto, Johto and five other regions, they all share the same core league of Elite Four and Champion although each possess their own Gym Systems comprised of eight gym leaders across the region. Gym Leaders Elite Four & Champion Special Pokemon Located across Johto are several Wild Pokemon that act as sort of bosses for the player blockading progress until the Player can overcome them, there are 7 of these Pokemon and all carry items that can't be found in the wild or via Itemfinder. Sudowoodo A Sudowoodo is found block the path that connects Violet City, Goldenrod City & Ecruteak City together, this Pokemo can be seen before facing the first gym but can only be dealt with after defeating the second gym. The Sudowoodo is explained to be one of the mascots of the Bonbon Flower Shop in Goldenrod City and is known to run-off to mimic trees. The player will need to visit the Flower Shop and explain the Sudowoodo's presence to which the Flower Shop owner will hand the player a Squirtbottle which will cause the Sudowoodo to attack. If the player catches the Sudowoodo the Flower Shop Owner will explain that she hopes the Sudowoodo will be able to go to far away places like it seems to have always dreamed. Sudowoodo Level 27 - King's Rock Slam | Rock Tomb | Mimic | Wood Hammer Gyarados A Gyarados is found rampaging in the Whirl Islands, the player will hear mention of it from some of the sailors in Olivine City, the Pokemon is stated to be preventing ships from coming to port due to the danger it poses. The player will be attacked by the Gyarados partway through the Route where the Whirl Islands are located where it's revealed to be a Shiny Red Gyarados. If the player captures the Gyarados they can bring it to a man at the Lake of Rage who will examine the Gyarados and pluck off the Red Scale which can be exchanged for the Amulet Coin in Goldenrod City, if the player defeats the Gyarados instead, the player will be able to find the Red Scale by diving underwater. Gyarados Level 30 - Dragon Scale Thrash | Ice Fang | Aqua Tail | Bite Dugtrio While navigating towards Plume Town the player will find the path is blocked by a Dugtrio, the Dugtrio will not battle the player initially and the player will need to talk to the Herbal Medic in Cianwood City where he'll note that Dugtrio can often be quite oblivious and will give the player a potent crushed herb that's stated to have an odour as powerful as a Wake-Up Slap. Bringing the crushed herb to Dugtrio will awaken it from its oblivious state and attack in a rage. Dugtrio Level 31 - Protector Magnitude | Sucker Punch | Tri Attack | Earth Power Exeggutor TBA Aggron TBA Mamoswine The player will be initially unable to enter the Icy Path as a hiker will warn the player that a Pokemon was heard rampaging within causing such damage that he couldn't permit entry. After the player has defeated Crystal the Hiker will recognize the player's strength and permit them to enter the Icy Path warning them of this Pokemon. Eventually the Player will get to the bottom of the Icy Path where they will find a Mamoswine, the Mamoswine will immediately attack the player. After defeating or capturing the Mamoswine, Pryce will appear and inform the player that he had come to deal with the Pokemon as well although sees that the Player had already done so, he mentions that it's extremely unusual for a Pokemon in the Icy Path to get into such a rage as the Pokemon are isolated and rarely have to deal with human interaction which is known to cause outbursts in some Pokemon. Mamoswine Level 47 - Razor Claw Earthquake | Thrash | Ice Fang | Ancient Power Snorlax Locations of Interest TBA Trivia *The game was reworked from a cancelled Pokemon Project Paperback was planning to do that would act as a complete reboot however it was decided to go with a remake instead due to the sheer number of changes in the reboot, some of the changes ended up getting reworked into another project of Paperback, Final Fantasy 16. *The game fixes one of the core issues Paperback had been suffering from with Pokemon Games, that being an excess of Routes, with the remake most of the focus was placed instead on exploring the Alph Civilization, Team Rocket following disbanding and the Locations of Interest in the game, as a result the game features a relatively low route counter in comparsion to other Pokemon Games by the developer. *Three gym leaders from the original games were removed as gym leaders; Bugsy, Jasmine and Pryce. **Bugsy was removed for pacing as in the previous games players often steamrolled him due to overcoming the similar blockade that Falkner represented. He was subsequently given the alternative role of being the leader of the National Park. **Jasmine was removed as a Gym Leader due to her greater focus in the main story and her proximity to what is now four gym leaders. **Pryce was solely removed as his role was somewhat eclipsed by the Team Rocket encunter in Mahogany Town, he was also partly removed due to a lack of a reasonable Gen II Ice type for him, this issue wasn't enough to remove him alone however as a similar issue occurs for Morty whom does remain. *Perry was chosen for being a Ground-Type leader due to the general lack of Ground-Type specialists in the series. *The dex has 493 Pokemon in it, this makes it the first Pokedex since Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire to feature a dex that's not X5X or X0X in numbers **493 is also the National Dex number of the last Pokemon in this dex, Arceus Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Exploration Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Remakes Category:Paperback Games